Fighter
' Fighters '''are a martial class that use brute force to overwhelm their opponents. They are famed for their natural combat prowess and innate sense of battle strategy. Class Traits A 1st level fighter begins with the following class traits: * Hit Points: 15 + Constitution score * Daily Healing Surges: 9 + Constitution modifier * +2 bonus to Fortitude defense Fighters gain 6 hit points per level. A 1st level fighter begins with the following class proficiencies: * Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail and scale armor proficiency * Light shield and heavy shield proficiency * Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged and military ranged weapon proficiency Fighters begin trained in any three of the following skills: * Athletics (Strength) * Endurance (Constitution) * Heal (Wisdom) * Intimidate (Charisma) * Streetwise (Charisma) Fighters also gain the following class features at 1st level: * Hylia's Mark - ''Every time a fighter attacks an enemy, regardless of whether the attack hits or misses, they can choose to mark that target. This mark lasts until the end of the fighter's turn. Marked targets take a -2 penalty to attack rolls for any attack that doesn't include the fighter as a target. Creatures can only be subject to one mark at a time. New marks trump marks that were already in place. When a marked enemy is adjacent to a fighter who marked it, and it shifts or makes an attack that doesn't include that fighter, the fighter who marked it can make a melee basic attack against it as an immediate interrupt action. (This is not an opportunity attack.) * Combat Superiority - Fighters gain a bonus to opportunity attacks equal to their Wisdom modifier. An enemy struck by a fighter's opportunity attack stops moving, but only if a move provoked the attack. It can keep moving by using an action, if it has one left. Fighters also gain one of the following Divine Talents of their choice: Farore's Courage (prerequisite: must worship Farore), Din's Power (prerequisite: must worship Din), Nayru's Wisdom (prerequisite: must worship Nayru), or Preternatural Reflexes. Farore's Courage "The bravery of heroes surges through my veins!" A fighter who selects this Divine Talent gains temporary hit points every time an enemy hits the fighter with a melee or close attack. When the fighter gains temporary hit points by hitting with an invigorating attack, they automatically stack with existing temporary hit points. Choosing this Divine Talent will result in a fighter capable of taking heavy hits, but it will greatly hinder their offensive capabilities. Din's Power "I feel the strength of the gods in my blood!" A fighter who selects this Divine Talents gains a +2 proficiency bonus to unarmed attacks, unless attacking with spiked gauntlets, such as the Ball and Chain. The fighter will also receive a +2 bonus to grab attacks and a +2 bonus to attacks when moving a grabbed creature. When wielding a weapon in the main hand with a free off hand, the fighter receives a +1 bonus to AC and a +2 bonus to Fortitude. Choosing this Divine Talent results in a fighter who can take on opponents with their bare hands alone. Nayru's Wisdom "The knowledge and power of generations surrounds me." A fighter who selects this Divine Talent must first choose either one-handed or two-handed weapons. They gain a +1 bonus to weapon attack rolls while wielding the chosen type of weapon. Selecting this Divine Talent will result in a flexible fighter who specializes in one type of combat. Preternatural Reflexes "I am like a reed bending in the wind." Fighters who do not worship one of the three Golden Goddesses may choose this Divine Talent instead. A fighter who chooses this path gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls with offhand weapons. While wielding two weapons, the fighter gains a +1 bonus to damage rolls with melee or close weapon attacks. Fighter Powers Fighter powers originate from a martial power source, and are also called exploits. At-will Exploits 1st level at-will exploits. Encounter Exploits 1st level encounter exploits. 3rd level. 7th level. 13th level. 17th level. 23rd level. 27th level. Daily Exploits 1st level daily exploits. 5th level. 9th level. 15th level. 19th level. 25th level. 29th level. Utility Exploits 1st level utility exploits. 6th level. 10th level. 16th level. 22nd level. Category:Classes Category:Martial classes Category:Incomplete pages